Love Between Agents
by HolyCross9
Summary: AU, where all dragon characters are portrayed as humans.  A one shot romance between CIA agents Spyro and his partner Cynder.


**Alternate Universe, Spyro and Cynder: Love between Agents**

[**Time: 9:15 p.m.**]

[_Spyro walked down the hallway until he turned to his right, thus facing a door with a room number labeled __**A517**__. He then held up a paper that gave him the directions._]

FLASHBACK

_[Earlier, as Spyro and Cynder were exiting one of the CIA's numerous buildings.]_

_SPYRO: Hey, Cynder, you got any for plans tonight?_

_CYNDER: Well, I was thinking if we could go to my place tonight and share some quality time together. What do you think?_

_SPYRO: You bet! I'll be there tonight, Cyn!_

_CYNDER: (giggles) Alright. (reaches her hand into her purse, taking out a piece of paper. Hands it over to Spyro)_

_SPYRO: What's this?_

_CYNDER: They're directions from your residence to mine, with a map included._

_SPYRO: (smiles) You certainly do know how plan ahead, Cyn._

_CYNDER: (giggles) I do . Well, I see you tonight, sweetie!_

_[They share a brief, yet intimately passionate kiss on the mouth.]_

_CYNDER: Bye!_

_SPYRO: Bye! I love you, Cynder!_

_CYNDER: I love you too, Spyro!_

FLASHBACK ENDS

SPYRO: (mentally) Well, here it goes.

[_After placing the directions inside his left side pocket, Spyro raised one arm and knocked on the door three times. Seconds later, the door opened and Spyro saw his beloved, Cynder, appear inside._]

CYNDER: Good evening, Spyro!

SPYRO: Hey, Cyn!

[_Spyro rushed forward inside and embraced his beloved and CIA partner, lip-locking her passionately in the process. During their kiss, Cynder had managed to furtively close the door with one hand, thus locking it. When their kiss and embrace ended, Spyro was astounded upon gazing at Cynder, who was wearing a pitch-black, silky micro mini dress and bright red knee length high heel shoes._]

SPYRO: Gosh, you look stunning, Cynder!

CYNDER: Oh, thank you, Spyro, that's so sweet of you. Oh, I ordered some Chinese for dinner.

SPYRO: Wow, that's great! I love Chinese!

CYNDER: Alright, come on then.

[_They went into another part of the apartment and they spent the next few lovely minutes sharing their dinner together._]

* * *

[_Some minutes later, Spyro and Cynder were standing in the balcony of the latter's apartment, which was positioned on the 5__th__ level of a building within a random city in the USA. Both lovers had their palms gripping onto the handle bars along the edge as they gazed out into the horizon. Spyro then looked over to Cynder, who stood left of him and once again became mesmerized with the beautifully svelte and athletic figure of her torso and her gracefully long legs. He then motioned his left arm towards his beloved, maneuvering it behind the lower back until he eventually and gently placed his left hand onto the left side of her curvaceous waist. Cynder, upon feeling Spyro's hand touch her there, smiled and blushed immensely, and allowed him to gently draw her closer to him. She in response reached an arm out and placed its hand around the right side her beloved's waist._]

CYNDER: You know, Spyro, I never thought it would be so beautiful tonight.

SPYRO: Indeed…and who would have thought…that it came to this. I never would have imagined that we would have grown this close when we first met upon being assigned to each other five years ago.

CYNDER: (giggles) Neither did I, Spy. And I'm curious.

SPYRO: About what?

CYNDER: What was it that you found interesting about me? What is it that made you want to know me?

SPYRO: Are you serious?

CYNDER: (nodded) Mm-hmm.

[_Spyro took one quick glance at his beautiful beloved before he spoke in a gentle and soft voice._]

SPYRO: Your eyes. It was your beautiful green eyes that I found most alluring about you, Cynder. The moment I looked into them, I recognized that you were filled with pain…intense pain from something unbearably painful and tragic in your life. That's how I became interested in wanting to know you more, to possibly even help you cope with whatever sadness you've been struggling with. During that time, I discovered the inner beauty inside of you, which enthralled me to love you even more.

CYNDER: (giggles) I'm glad that you did. 'Cause frankly I gradually became attracted to you during that time. And what attracted me to you…

[_As she spoke, she and her beloved slowly shifted the positions of their bodies until they both were gazing deep into their eyes._]

CYNDER: …was your compassion and kindness which you show to others and have shown me over these past years. You were the only one in my life who has ever treated me with respect and sincerity like a real person. You have been my light that kept me out of the darkness. And that's why I love you, Spyro.

SPYRO: I'm glad, Cynder. And I love you too.

[_The two partners and lovers then motioned their heads forward and pressed their lips and kissed each other passionately for a minute. During their osculation, Cynder placed one hand behind Spyro's head to deepen it while he, with his hands placed on her back, brought his chest and abdomen gently, yet firmly against hers. When the kiss ended, Cynder smirked while giving her lover a most excited look in her green eyes._]

SPYRO: What is it, Cyn?

CYNDER: (tenderly) I would like to take the level of our love up a notch, Spyro.

SPYRO: You mean…

[_But before he finished his statement, Spyro's eyes widened upon the realization where Cynder was going on this topic, causing her enthusiastic smile to widen greatly._]

CYNDER: (whispering) And don't worry: I've already taken some pills earlier. So we should be fine.

[_Spyro then smiled reassuringly upon hearing this as they share a brief kiss. They then separated from their loving embrace and walked toward the open glass slide-door. Upon stepping inside through the door entry, brief thoughts ran through the two agents' heads._]

SPYRO: (mentally) It looks like Cynder and I will be having a most blissful time tonight.

CYNDER: (mentally) Oh, I am so excited!

[_With Spyro following behind Cynder, he slid the door shut, locked it, and pulled down the door covers before he joined with Cynder, who was now reclined on the bed._]

**THE END**


End file.
